


And the Wine is Sweet

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, reverse of And Life is Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: The King of Roses, Raymond II, has a fondness for the Omega Gardener Ryan. He decides it is time to let Ryan know his intentions. Luckily, the feelings are returned.





	

“Approach.”

 

The word rang through the empty throne room. Ryan swallowed, his every instinct as an Omega surfacing at the Alpha’s firm command. It wasn't just any Alpha either, it was the  _ king _ . The Rose King with all his royal-born demeanor and heavy stares. He was beloved by his people and Ryan had long admired him for his kind eyes and firm rule. The Omega was blessed to have the honor of tending to the royal gardens and being spoiled by his sovereign's generosity in the form of plentiful garden seeds and roses of all shades. He was a spoiled gardener but he thought he was nothing more than a passing fancy for his king.

 

But the way the King of Roses, Raymond the Second, cleared and sealed the throne room spoke differently.

 

Ryan’s knees were weak as he climbed the dais. The king was sprawled almost lazily on his throne but his gaze was predatory, and Ryan knew that if the Alpha so wished he could smite him with a hidden blade. Their size difference meant nothing. Ryan’s muscle and height were nothing compared to his king’s prowess and speed. Ryan only knew how to defend himself in the most basic ways and Ray had years of training under his belt. Those hands were capable, and the stare that seared him told that the king would not tolerate foolishness. 

 

He was such a sight. It took Ryan’s breath away. Raymond was always clad in ivory and blood reds, imposing from head to toe in leather and metalwork. The crown upon his head was one of his informal ones - vines elegantly curled around one another and sharp golden thorns protruding as if daring an assassin to touch. Long legs wrapped up tight in boots and laces, cape thrown over the throne, and silver rings gracing his fingers. He was divine elegance poured into one human form - the epitome of power and wealth, of strength.

 

Ryan trembled as he finally reached the top platform. He had never been this close to royalty, especially the king he admired in so many ways. He had never been a delicate Omega but he found himself blushing and shivering bashfully under Raymond’s stare. His chest was warm and he noticed how his nervous fingers were still stained with dirt. The knees of his leggings and the ends of his sleeves were dark from the soil as well. He felt like such a low peasant in that moment and he hoped he wasn’t here to be punished.

 

A ring was tapped on the throne before the finger pointed to the floor. “Come. Kneel.”

 

Ryan hurried to obey and dropped to his knees between the king’s knees, chittering softly in apology for hesitating. “My king. Have I displeased you? Has the garden received complaints from the courtiers?”

 

“On the contrary, dear Ryan, you have pleased me greatly,” Raymond rumbled, reaching out and taking the Omega’s chin in the curl of his fingers. He tilted Ryan’s head up and wide blue eyes met smoldering amber. “And the courtiers have  _ nothing  _ but good things to say about you. Too many good things.”

 

“Your Grace?” Ryan breathed out, lashes falling low as a gloved finger brushed just below his lip. Heat flared up in his belly and all his nightly fantasies involving the king’s silken bed and his heavy, Alpha cock. 

 

“They wax poetry about your eyes, comparing them to storms and the ocean waves,” Raymond hummed in disapproval, looking him over. “They speak of your mouth as if it were some rare flower that  _ they  _ would coax open for their own pleasure. I hear often of the Omega who mans the garden and how beautiful he would look with the right master to tame him.”

 

Ryan snarled before he could stop himself, shock cutting across his face a moment later. “Forgive me! I-I…”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Raymond bit out, his disgust not aimed at the Omega but those who wished to control him. “They have no right to speak of you. Your name is too sweet for their poisonous tongues.”

 

The Omega preened under the Alpha’s attention. “My king…”

 

“I have spent weeks courting you in the language of flowers, the only pure language I know how to speak to such a beauty in,” Raymond drawled, his other hand working casually on the lacings of his breeches while the Omega he held in place blushed a shameful scarlet. “I have been patient. I have been respectful. But I won’t have them sniffing around the garden as if you are anything but  _ mine _ , Haywood.”

 

“I-I had no idea, Your Grace,” Ryan fumbled, cock already firm within his small clothes as he realized what the king was doing. His mouth watered and his tongue ached for what was to come. “Please. I am yours, completely. Whatever you wish.”

 

“Eager and beautiful,” Raymond hummed with the first curl of a smile, thumb tugging the last of the loops away. “Say you do not want this now and nothing will come of. I will have you willing or not at all.”

 

Ryan’s heart swelled and he could not stop his sappy smile. “You are not a king to take a lover by force. I know this, my king. I do not lie. I am yours in every way if you want me. I want only to please you.”

 

“Good boy,” Raymond rumbled, covered fingers sliding along the Omega’s strong jaw and threading through his fine, golden hair. His other hand dipped into his breeches and Ryan watched with awe as the king’s cock was eased past the folds. It was thick and ruddy just as he’d pictured it with Raymond’s dark complexion. Ryan had never taken an Alpha partner before, mostly due to the way his bulk made him unattractive as an Omega, but in this moment he was glad he’d waited. He wanted the king to claim his mouth, to flood him with his seed and fill his belly.

 

Maybe if he begged the king would grace him with his knot.

 

“Have you used your pretty mouth like this before?” the king questioned softly, watching the Omega’s face for hesitation.

 

“Never on an Alpha,” Ryan admitted. “But I will take whatever you give me, Your Grace. Everything I am is for you.”

 

“Because I am an Alpha or because I am your king?” Raymond asked playfully, truly smiling now though his cock was hard and his cheeks were warm with lust. 

 

“Neither, both,” Ryan flustered, leaning into the grounding touch at his nape. “If you were but a lowly Beta farmer and you still exuded such confidence and grace then I would be just as helpless under your stare as I am now.”

 

“I knew I chose right with you, my Ryan,” Raymond rumbled, fingers petting through golden tresses. “I have been patient enough. I would claim you now before I lose my temper and slay my courtiers for imagining themselves so vividly and  _ loudly  _ between your thighs. You are mine. I will have your scent on me for the rest of this boring day and they will know who has claimed you. Do you agree?”

 

Ryan shuddered and couldn’t stop the needy whine that choked up the back of his throat. “Let me taste you, my king, I beg you.”

 

Raymond urged him forward with a pleased noise and Ryan was more than pliant beneath his palms. The Omega purred as his lips slid along the smooth, wet head of the king’s cock. He could taste Raymond’s lust for him and it went straight to his own cock, the thrill of knowing he’d made the king so painfully aroused making him dizzy. He’d only been with a few males before so his experience was limited but he was ready to prove himself. 

 

Ryan had daydreamed of such an act with his king and he did not waste time mulling over his inexperience. He suckled at the plump head and preened at the king’s content sigh. He kept his lips wet and moved down with shallow bobs, taking the Alpha’s cock as pleasingly as he could. It was blood hot on his tongue and he welcomed the weight, the pressure. It was strangely grounding when coupled with the leather clad fingers in his hair. The king smelled of Alpha musk and rich herbs, almost like that of the garden. 

 

“Gorgeous,” Raymond husked, rubbing his thumb along the Omega’s nape. “You should hear the courtiers speak of you doing just  _ this  _ to them. Their daydreams are pale in comparison.”

 

Ryan dared to lay his hands upon the king’s thighs in reassurance that he was  _ his  _ and was surprised at what he felt. Raymond appeared lithe, a little on the small side for an Alpha, but his legs felt like bands of steel under his hands. The king truly was a predator and Ryan was falling in love with the refreshing, vulnerable feeling the man was inspiring within him. He wanted to profess his loyalty again and promise the king he was only his with just a word, that he would forsake all others for the privilege of this, but he did not want to stop. 

 

Ryan moaned as he eased the king’s cock down to the back of his throat and further. He breathed carefully through his nose and nuzzled the tight, dark curls that held so much of his alluring scent. He gagged briefly but Raymond pet through his hair with a soothing rumble that hit him right between the thighs. Ryan swallowed slowly around the flesh and laved at it as best he could, tightening up around it. The king’s hips writhed in the throne and he felt a swell of pride, purring in the back of his throat.

 

“What a perfect creature you are,” Raymond declared breathlessly, tightening his grip in gold spun hair. He rocked up into Ryan’s mouth and it was just the velvet heat he’d been craving since he’d laid eyes on the Omega. “Strong and yet so beautiful. I want you as often as you’ll allow me, sweet Ryan.”

 

Ryan’s hands curled along the king’s unyielding thighs and whined in need.  _ Take me.  _

 

Raymond suddenly growled and pulled the Omega off his cock, staring into his flushed face and admiring the glisten to his lips. They were the color of a rose now, a little puffy from abuse but somehow even more gorgeous. He slid a hand down to Ryan’s strong jaw and dug his fingers in, dragging him close to sear a kiss on that ruined mouth. The Omega melted so beautifully into it, his mouth submissive but eager just like he’d been on his cock.

 

“Let me bring you pleasure, Your Grace,” Ryan begged. He’d never pleaded with a lover like this before but now he reveled in the power the king had over him. 

 

“There is time enough for all of that,” Raymond promised with a soft chuckle, then a sharpness cut through his warm gaze. “Now stand and show yourself to me. I want to see what I shall have every night.”

 

Ryan should have felt shame but he couldn’t bring himself to even fake modesty when he felt nothing but pure ardor. He stood and quickly unlaced his breeches, remembering vaguely how filthy he was from working in the garden. But the king’s eyes were not on his dirty fingernails. They were dancing between his blushing cheeks and the laces he was untying. Ryan knew he was standing painfully close to the king but it only hit him once he’d dropped his breeches and his smallclothes.

 

He was presenting his flushed, wet cock to the king right before his very face and he somehow turned more red. 

 

“Perfect,” Raymond praised as he ran a leather clad thumb up the Omega’s cock, drawing out a sinful whimper. He weighed Ryan’s balls in his palm and the Omega arched, going up on his toes for a moment as his oversensitive flesh was fondled so boldly. “I will make use of this. Would you like to mount your king?”

 

Ryan shuddered and his knees almost gave out. “By the  _ Gods _ , m-my king, I-I…”

 

Raymond smirked. “Turn. Present.”

 

Ryan carefully turned, breeches still around his ankles. He ducked his head and kept his hands to his sides as the king’s eyes roamed over the curve of his ass. He thought his whole face would catch fire from how hot it was but it was nothing compared to when he felt Raymond’s hands cup his cheeks. He keened submissively as he was spread open for the king to admire.

 

“Like a little flower, tiny and rosy,” Raymond teased lightly, wetting his lips as he watched the pucker twitch. He wanted to lick the Omega’s hole but he was afraid the man would faint. “Has anyone ever been inside you, Ryan?”

 

“Nothing more than fingers,” Ryan murmured, wishing the king would touch him where it ached with those exquisite gloves.

 

“We shall change that, if you wish.”

 

“I do,” Ryan admitted with a whine. “I will give anything for the chance to warm your bed, my king.”

 

“I hope to have you warm much more than that,” Raymond confessed, squeezing the Omega’s plump cheek. “I like to talk to and engage with my lovers. You are rich, fertile soil only I will til and I alone will reap the benefits of your mind, your company.”

 

Ryan dropped to his knees. He was trembling too hard to stand and he fumble at length for words. “Your Grace, you...you think too much of your gardener. I am simple. I cannot fathom the conversation you would find with a noble lover.”

 

“We shall see,” Raymond hummed, knowing the Omega thought too little of himself. “I do not choose lovers lightly. Unless you do not wish to share my company? Do you favor the idea of using me for your pleasure and leaving once the passion has cooled?”

 

“No!” Ryan turned on his knees, eyes wide. “My Gods, never. To spend time with you, my king, it is a blessing I could not dare to dream for.”

 

Raymond’s smile was almost sad and it tugged at the Omega’s heartstrings. “Then you are already doing better than my previous string of bedmates. Say you will see me tonight?”

 

“Your Grace, I will see you forever if you grant me such a gift.”


End file.
